Can You Hear Their Screams?
by AlarminglyShy
Summary: Welcome to Twilight Town's private mental institution. Xion hears a voice in her head that constantly insults and often commands her to do violent acts. Her psychologist thinks it will do her good to socialise with the other mental patients. But Xion has a gut feel that isn't such a good idea, especially after having made eye contact with Vanitas, the newest addition.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and never will!**

**Hi there, this is my first FanFic since…a few years back when I first started getting into writing as a hobby (those memories are cringe worthy... o-o). Fortunately! I have gotten a little better since then and decided to give this another crack for practise purposes. These chapters will be around 1k words each, that's my aim. I'll try and update every few days or maybe once a week? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story in some way.**

* * *

**The Voice**

You're pathetic!

You're worthless!

You're scrum!"

Haha, you'll never be anyone…You know that don't you?

Hey! Don't ignore me! Get the fuck up!

Xion's head throbbed with pain. The voice in her head drilled in to her mind awakening her from her unconsciousness. Xion managed to sit up in the faint darkness of the small white room. Droplets of sweat laid on her forehead. She ran her fingers through her tangled short hair before she clutched her aching head. She sighed as she realised she was now awake. Being unconscious was the only escape for her…

_Fucking great, another miserable day stuck with you!_

"Shut…up." Xion spat.

_You should just die. No one needs you._

"You don't know that…"  
_  
I'm in your head fuck wit, what don't I know about you? Besides, no one wants anything to do with a girl who talks to herself. Do they?_

"I don't talk to myself…" she argued weakly.

_Hahahaha! "I don't talk to myself" she says. Oh my god! What a fucking moron. Seriously, just slit your wrists and be done with it. You'll being doing us both a favour._

"Stop!" Xion shouted and tried to step out of her bed. She stumbled in an awkward manner and fell to the ground. There she laid on her side and cradled herself. Rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort herself. "You're not real, you're just in my head."

_I'm as real as you'll ever be._

The room seemed to grow darker, it felt to Xion as if it were trying to consume her. She closed her eyes tight and tried to imagine she was elsewhere, tried to remember the last kind thing anyone had said to her. But she couldn't come up with anything. All she could think of was the darkness and all she could hear was the insults the voice in her head constantly spewed. It was as if her memories had been erased or blocked in her mind by some kind of dark force. It pained her.  
She stood suddenly and stared at the single large metal door. It had a small little window in it. Sometimes Xion would stare through it and wait for someone to past. Just to keep her mind off of the pain.  
Xion walked to the door where she peeked through the little window, a frightened gasp escaped her lips when she made eye contact with a familiar pair of blue eyes on the other side. In the next moment the door shuffled and opened wide. There stood Aqua who smiled her usual easy going smile that caused the fear in Xion's heart to vanish. She quite enjoyed the young nurse's presence. But she couldn't bring herself to smile back at her, after all, what was there to smile about in this prison?

"It seems you have slept in. I hope you haven't forgotten that Dr Zexion is expecting you this morning." Said Aqua.

Xion just stared up at the nurse. She had forgotten, but she wasn't willing to admit that. She wanted to seem like she was getting better, not worse…  
Aqua kept her smile on the small teen in front of her. "Well come on then, we don't want to keep him waiting." She said before she took Xion by the arm with a firm grip and led her out of the room.

The two were walking down the long white corridor that lead to Zexion's office. Once they had reached the office door it burst open suddenly. Out walked Demyx, another nurse and he had company. Xion could only stare with wide eyes of terror as her eyes met with a pair of vibrant yellow orbs. Vanitas was being led by the arm of his assigned nurse, the pair had stopped in front of the door upon seeing the women. Aqua and Demyx engaged in conversation. "He's new."she had heard Demyx say but paid no attention. That was when the voice began to scream in her mind again but Xion wasn't listening. All she could hear was the violent pounding of her heart and all she could see was Vanitas's eyes staring into her own. She felt afraid of him, she wanted to look away but she couldn't bring herself to. In a way his eyes were memorising. That was when she had finally noticed the wicked smirk on his face, he mouthed something, or maybe he had said it. But she didn't know what was said… Having broken their eye contact she was able to look away. And then they were gone.

It had all happened so fast, but Xion felt those yellow orbs were forever carved into her mind. She hadn't even noticed that Aqua had already led her into the office and sat her in front of Dr Zexion's desk. The young doctor smiled at Xion and said something to Aqua.  
"I'll leave you to it." Was all Xion had heard the nurse say before she heard a door close behind her.

Zexion sat at his desk with a clipboard in front of him. He appeared like any other psychologist.  
"Why, Hello Ms Xion. It's been awhile since we last met. How are you coping?" He had said.

_Ah gees, not this guy. Gouge his eyes out for fuck's sake._

"What are you saying?" Xion asked the voice without thought as her fingers twitched at the command. She always seemed to let her guard down around other people. There was just too much to think about, too much going on in her brain to try and control it.

The doctor looked at her with a perplexed yet interested expression and she had noticed her fault…She looked away from his gaze awkwardly. Unsure of what his response would be.

"I'm asking, how you think your healing process is going?"

"Well, it's hard to say. I've only been here for a week or so."

"Xion… You have been here for little over a year…Longer than the rest of the current tenants."

"Oh…it felt much shorter."

"Do you recall your fellow tenants at all?"

"Vaguely…" she admitted

"It might do you some good to try and socialize with them. Maybe then, you wouldn't feel the need to talk to yourself."

Xion stared at the floor. She wasn't sure how to respond, but his words made her angry.

_You should hit the bastard. Come on, do it. I know you want to._

"No!" shouted Xion aloud without thinking. She immediately clasped her hand over her mouth upon realising her mistake.  
Zexion stared at her with a concerned expression.

_Hah! The fool thinks you're insane. Beat him senseless for it._  
Xion tried hard to ignore the voice and its commands, she had to push it back into the depths of her mind. Or else she feared she would act on its commands. After all, it had happened in the past.

"Now now, Xion. No need to shout. I just want what's best for you and I think that socialisation seems to be the logical concept right now. Isolation is no good for you in your current state. "He said soothingly before he turned to his clipboard and began to scribble down some notes. Xion could only watch helplessly with her nails digging into the sides of the chair.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. I'll organize a social session for all the tenants including yourself for first thing tomorrow morning. Look forward to it." He said with a brief smile.

Xion could only bring herself to stare at him with a distant expression as her thoughts ran wild. She didn't want to believe he was being serious. It never occurred to her she could socialize with the other "tenants" as he called them. In truth they were just patients who were just as messed up as she is. Maybe even worse. What good could come out of befriending them? She had no idea. She couldn't recall having a friend in the world…  
The vibrant yellow eyes of the guy she saw earlier tore into her mind. She couldn't quite pin point what had made her so afraid at the sight of them. Something…evil lurked behind them. Something she didn't want to know about. But she had a feeling, she might find out, tomorrow morning…

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this one. But it's just for practise I suppose…  
Reviews are always highly appreciated. ^3^**


End file.
